Promise
by XShiori-chanX
Summary: We promised each other...that we'd always stay together. And I always keep my promises. Ven/Roxas


_We always used to promise each other…that we would stay together._

January 5th, 1832

Father asked Roxas and I to accompany him to a village by the God's River; it is known as All Gods Village. It was quite a journey, but we managed to make it without any serious ailments or injuries. Upon arrival, we were welcomed with open arms; the master of the village, a man whose figure was large and aura showed authority, promptly gave us a room within his manor. Roxas and I are sharing a room in the west wing; there is a door to an underground well down the hall and a back door for easier access. Roxas is uneasy about the move, but I am positive he will adjust to the new environment.

More later.

January 10th, 1832

Roxas has been acting strangely ever since we arrived in our new home; at first I believed it uneasiness within new surroundings, but he seemed to have adjusted well. Instead, he is complaining of crimson butterflies watching his sleep, and a girl in a white kimono appearing in his dreams. He has been slowly transforming into an introverted shut in, as opposed to his usual upbeat character. Father hasn't noticed the change yet; he is still overjoyed with his studies, researching the mystical effects of an ancient camera.

On the other hand, the villagers have been treating Roxas and I with much kindness; we have been receiving foods, gifts, and many praises when we wander around the village. It is strange really, to accept strangers so willingly; but these acts of kindness are well received, and Roxas and I are thankful.

February 2nd, 1832

I am now hearing stray rumors of a ritual. It is titled 'The Strangling Ritual', and it is the only hope the villagers have of survival. They speak of a 'Rift' where the Gate to Hell lies, and every summer, a pair of twins must be sacrificed to appease the Demons within. I have yet to know whether both twins will die or not; the villagers refuse to speak with me on the subject.

Roxas's condition is worsening. He rarely speaks now, and when he does, he mumbles strange words under his breath. He refuses to leave my side, and it is worrying me; father has caught on as well. He is asking the Family Master for any kinds of medicine to help him, but for now, we can only wait to see their results.

February 3rd, 1832

Roxas awoke screaming In the middle of the night. His eyes were rolled back into his head, and his face was pale and sticky from sweat. When I had finally managed to calm him down, he began to mumble again while clinging to my Yukata. I vaguely made out the words 'Crimson Butterfly' 'Strangling' and 'Ritual'. it has raised my suspicion of this Strangling Ritual I have been hearing about, so when father came into the room in the morning, I told him what I had heard and what Roxas had said. Father promises that he will ask the Family head of the matter, and for the moment he told Roxas to rest. As I was about to leave the room however, he grabbed my sleeve; he uttered the words 'Don't leave me behind' and fell into slumber.

February 24th, 1832

Father has gone missing. It has been a week now since he approached the Family Head on the issue of the Ritual, and he has not been heard from since. Witnesses claim to have seen him stalking the outer perimeter of the forests before he vanished; but I am starting to suspect foul play. The Family Head has now always been seen smiling, and ever since the disappearance of my father, he has been keeping close tabs on my brother. Roxas is frightened by the man, and I need to protect him.

But how?

March 7th, 1832

The Family Head has adopted the two of us into his family, something the villagers say I should respect with a high honor. I cannot say I see the man as respectable, however; the closer he gets to Roxas, the more terrified he becomes. It is unwell to see my brother act in this way, and I know that something is terribly wrong with the Family Head. I awoke in the middle of the night three days ago to find him staring at the two of us as we slept; it was unnerving.

Roxas has been beginning to wander off alone now; something he has never done before. I followed him once to the hilltop leading out of the village, and when I confronted him of it, he claimed to have been following a girl in white, named Naminé. I am starting to grow weary of the village; I hope to leave as soon as I am able.

March 13th, 1832

The Family Head has explained in full detail the Strangling Ritual.

Twins, both male or female, age fifteen, can undertake the ritual. First, they both must be cleansed, and will wear white Yukatas with red strings tying them together by the waist for two months following the ritual. The night of the ritual, the two will be separated into barred cells before being brought down through a shrine, deep into the Earth. There, the Strangling Ritual will take place. The younger twin must strangle the older twin, to the point of death.

But I refuse to murder my brother.

The body will then be thrown into the 'Abyss' where the demons of hell lie, quelling their anger for another year. The remaining twin will return to the village and live prosperously.

The Family Head had told Roxas and I both; and as he explained, Roxas grew more and more distant. When the Family Head had finally left the room, Roxas quietly wandered down the hall and into the room with the well, out the back door. I followed.

He led me back to the hilltop with a blank expression, and when he turned around, I noticed the faint impression of a crimson butterfly tattooed on the inside of his neck; he spoke of Naminé again, and how she was waiting for him.

We need to leave the village as soon as possible.

April 19th, 1832

It is too late; I could find no way of sneaking out of the village, and now Roxas and I are bound by a red cord. We are not permitted to leave the home, and we are now blessed daily by the local shrine monks. They wear veils over their faces and refuse to look at us; Roxas is losing his mind.

I can do nothing to console him now. He wants to perform the ritual, even at the cost of his own life. At night I often awaken with my hands around his neck, forcibly placed there by my brother in question. I have never doubted his sanity before, but now I am unsure; how could the village be affecting him in this way? I want to help him, no matter the cost.

If I must, I will try to find any leads on this Naminé person he often speaks of.

April 22nd, 1832

In the Library of our home, I have found a list of former Strangling ritual participants as well as photographs; and I have finally discovered the true identity of Naminé.

She is a pale and beautiful blonde, with ice blue eyes almost identical to Roxas's. she died in the strangling ritual twenty years ago, strangled to death by her twin sister, Kairi. Kairi's hair had gone red to symbolize the blood line she had lost; or so the book states. I showed the picture to Roxas, and he instantly recognized both of them, though no names were given. He claimed to have seen Kairi in one of our daily strolls through the village.

I have made a plan. In the late of night, I will leave the manor together with Roxas to seek out this Kairi; maybe she has advice for me to use.

April 22nd, 1832 (night)

Escaping the manor was actually quite simple; Roxas and I simply left through the back door.

We combed through the village and peered through windows in hopes of finding a girl with red hair, but there was no such luck, until Roxas fell into his blank state and led us back to the hilltop.

We found Kairi there, and Roxas took my hand.

She was thirty now, and age had worn her pretty face down. She was sitting peacefully on a rock with her finger extended; a blossom of butterflies danced around her as she smiled.

When she noticed us, the butterfly resting on her finger moved to rest on Roxas's neck; Kairi smiled grimly. 'That is my sister, Naminé.' she told us. 'She never really left, but instead continues to guide me in my path. She has told me about you two, Ventus and Roxas.'

I asked her all I wanted to know; how I could avoid the ritual, how I could run. She answered with this:

'There is only one way to escape the ritual, and that is by escaping the village, down that path.' she pointed out towards the woods. 'Do not look back. If you do, you will be trapped here.'

Roxas and I fled that night.

May 5th, 1832

Roxas had looked back; and at that cost, he had stumbled down the mountain and became trapped within the village. The villagers had captured him; I could not leave without my brother, and returned. The Family Head was outraged, and commanded we proceed with the ritual immediately. I took Roxas's hand.

May 7th, 1832

Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill? Why do we kill?

May 8th, 1833

Roxas, we can't escape now. We're trapped here. But that's ok, right? You're a butterfly now. You can be with Naminé! Don't lie to me, I know that you like her. It's ok, Roxas. I'll keep it a secret.

You know, Kairi's giving birth to twins. Isn't that nice? They can grow up just like we did, and then you can have a new butterfly friend. Isn't that nice? I hope you're doing well. Don't worry, I'll join you soon; I have no intention of staying here, left behind, without you. They've locked me away in this disgusting cellar anyway. Isn't that nice, Roxas?

I wish you could see my. My hair turned white; did you know that? It looks kind of cool, actually. But the city folk claim that it changed color because of my soul. My soul is white now, you see? Because I killed you. I killed you, Roxas. Isn't that nice? Don't worry, I will pay for my sins. I've made a noose out of my clothing. It's really sturdy, and I'm positive it'll work. I'll see you really soon, ok?

I promised that I wouldn't leave you behind. I promised that we'd be together forever.

I always keep my promises.

* * *

***sigh* This is what happens when I play Fatal Frame 2 and think about KH characters. **

**GUYZ I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE 'CHEESECAKE TOPPED WITH GUMMY BEARS' THING. I promise, I am definetly working in it, I just had to start writing the whole chapter over because it didn't flow right.** **It sucks, because I had a whole 17 pages typed up to be posted, and that's only 3/4 of the way done. XD I'm considering splitting the final chapter in two. what do you guys think?**

**Also: for those who don't understand, this is from the video Game Fatal Frame 2, only with Kingdom Hearts characters. in the game, the Older twin is considered the younger twin, and vice versa; so basically, Roxas is technically the older twin, but he's considered the younger twin because of reasons IDK. it makes sense in the game lol**

**AND Finally, Ven commits suicide because he lost it. :P**

**(This was supposed to be chapter...whatever in Broken Hearts Never Heal, but it got too long. anywho, it's a Ven Roku thing.)**


End file.
